This invention relates to tables, and in particular, to picnic tables which accommodate users confined to a wheelchair.
Picnic tables typically include a table top, two benches, and a support structure for interconnecting the benches to the table top at a proper position and for supporting the benches and the table top above a supporting surface. While adequate for users without physical disabilities, prior art picnic tables are difficult, if not impossible, to use by individuals confined to a wheelchair.
Since most picnic tables have benches on either side of the table top for users to sit on, the benches provide an impediment for a user in a wheelchair to gain access to the table top of the picnic table. Specifically, the forward end of the wheelchair engages the bench and prevents the user from becoming sufficiently close to the table top of the picnic table to utilize it.
Furthermore, the legs used to support the picnic table extend downwardly from the table top at a location adjacent the ends of the picnic table. Similar to the benches, the legs of prior art picnic tables provide an impediment to the user of a wheelchair to be sufficiently close to the picnic table to utilize the table top. Oftentimes, the forward end of the wheelchair will engage the legs as the wheelchair is brought toward the end of the picnic table, thereby keeping the individual in the wheelchair away from the table top of the picnic table.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a picnic table wherein the table top is accessible by an individual confined to a wheelchair.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a picnic table which allows access to the table top by individuals confined in wheelchairs from one or both sides of the picnic table and from one or both ends of the same.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a picnic table wherein individual seats may be interconnected on a single side of the picnic table.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a picnic table wherein a seat may be mounted on an individual support leg.
In accordance with the present invention, a picnic table includes a generally flat, horizontal table top having an upper surface and a second, opposite lower surface. The table top is defined by first and second ends, and first and second sides. First and second pairs of leg support members support the table top above a supporting surface. Each leg support member is generally J-shaped and has a first end mounted to the lower surface of the table top. The second ends of the first pair of leg support members are vertically and laterally displaced from a first side of the table top, and the second ends of the second pair of leg support members and vertically and laterally displaced from the second side of the table top.
First and second seat members are mounted to the second end of each leg support member of the first pair of leg support members. The first and second seat members are axially spaced so as to define a wheelchair receipt passage therebetween. A bench member is mounted to and supported by the second end of each leg support member of the second pair of leg support members.
A bracket is mounted to the end of each leg support member to facilitate interconnecting a corresponding seat member or bench member thereto. Each bracket includes a generally horizontal seat supporting arm. A mounting assembly is provided for interconnecting a corresponding seat member or bench member to the seat supporting arm of a corresponding bracket. Each mounting assembly includes a generally horizontal arm positioned between the seat supporting arm of a corresponding bracket and a corresponding seat member or bench member. The mounting assembly further includes a bracing arm extending from the horizontal arm. The bracing arm has a first end adjacent to the corresponding leg support member so as to discourage tilting of the corresponding seat member or bench member. In the first embodiment, the bracing arm of each mounting assembly includes a cut out therein so as to receive a first end of the corresponding leg support member therethrough. In the alternative, a strap is utilized to interconnect the bracing arm to a corresponding leg support member so as to prevent tilting of the seat member or bench member mounted thereto.